In Between Rituals
by parme
Summary: Melissa went to see Lord MEily, what is waiting there for her? To think that Louie and Merill are with her, imagine how things would go with the three...TT
1. In Between Rituals




	2. A talk with the master

The priestess entered the cavern and saw darkness. At first, she waited for some moments pass by. Nothing happens. She waited a little more, still, nothing happens. She started mumbling a poem to herself. Then she started singing. Later she stood in this corner, walked, sat down, and stood up and walked in circles again.

She sighed. She turned her head and looked around. She saw nothing.

"I have been here for a million times now, I should a used to it. Or should I? " she asked to herself. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Lord Meily?" She received no response. "Lord Meily," she asked again; still no answer. "I guess I should try it louder. Lord Meily!" she shouted out. Suddenly, light sprang out of nowhere.

"Ahhhh, thanks goodness," she whispered to herself.

"My child, why have you come?" a voice of a rather old woman from the light said.

"I have never come here for a long time now, milord," Melissa said.

"I suppose you have something to enlighten me," the voice inquired in a very calm voice.

"Honestly, there is," she said. The voice gave a mumble.

"What is it precious one?" the voice coldly asked.

"Milord, it is about the man you showed me. The one you said would be my savior," she said and held her head low.

"What about him?" said the voice.

"He was supposed to save me but most of the time, I am the one coming to his aid," the girl said with an arrogant voice.

"Are you blaming me of my choice, child?" the voice exclaimed. It was angry, the light started to change red like blazing fire in the forest. Melissa shook of terror. She saw the flare and her eyes opened widely. She was afraid. She didn't know what to do.

"No, milord," she answered back quickly with a shaky voice. "How could I do that?" She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her. She felt cold. She was turning pale.

"My child, I know better than what you think. I wouldn't choose a man that would never be for you. He has shown himself worthy in most times where you thought he was worth nothing," the voice explained. The light was turning back to pale blue. It was calm and the voice sounded more like a mother to her.

"At first he seemed useless to me," Melissa told her. "I never thought he was worth praise. I was wrong"

The voice gave no response making her think she should go on.

"I don't understand why him. There are a lot others more. There are some who are brave, strong, wise, charming, or even humble too. But him? He is arrogant, useless, nonsense and he can't even cast his spells right! I mean, is it really him?" she said and was sounding as to very bewildered,

"My child, you are strong. You are wise and very beautiful. Did you ever think about what if I weren't like this? What if I weren't beautiful? What if I weren't wise? With what you have right now, you don't need another who is also as perfect as you are. If I gave you a knight who is too wise and sweet, would you enjoy every journey? Of course not!" the voice said and started laughing.

"I understand. Milord, I should be leaving now," Melissa said with reverence. She bowed and started walking away.

"Melissa," the voice called out.

"My lord?" she asked with a confused voice.

"Be honest with me child," the voice said. Melissa gave a puzzled look and raised her brow.

"What is she talking about?" she whispered to herself.

"Tell me, are you beginning to fall for him?" it asked with certainty.

"Who?" she answered.

"The sorcerer they call Louie," it said.

Melissa gave a grin. Later, she started laughing. "Lord Meily, of all people, why Louie?" she said with a larking tone.

The light was turning orange and yellow. "Honesty, my child, is the best retort," it said with aloud and fuming tone. Her heartbeat was fast. She can't breathe normally.

She was shocked. What would she say? Is she really falling for Louie? No. Not Louie, never Louie. "With all due respect, milord, I can't fall for my savior," she tremblingly said.

The light came to pale blue. Melissa's heart beat right again.

"Why would she ask a question like that? The mistress is wise and powerful, but how would she say such when I couldn't even feel I like him? I wonder why, but in second thought, I'm beginning to like him. I fell for his eyes before and since then those eyes were my reason for seeing him. I can't be wrong, the lady was right. I am falling for Louie, I just can't seem to take it, that it is true," she thought to herself. The silence lasted for a while. The light was like a gas that was floating but never was it blown away. It was just right there. It doesn't run out, it doesn't add up. It was pale blue. It was beautiful to the eyes. No wonder they call her sacred, she is filled with honor and wonderment. She really is a lord, Lord Meily.

"I can feel stillness in you. You finally accepted what I said," the voice blurted out. It broke the silence.

"You read me. Why Louie?" Melissa cheerlessly asked.

"I can never say," the voice said in dismal. "You said you fell for his eyes, you know that was never bona fide. The first time you saw him, you hated him. But as time went by, you began to like him just because the way he makes you feel."

"The way he makes me feel?" she inquired with bewilderment.

"His actions, his answers, his everything, the way he looks at you mean something. You know that he wants to say something right?" the voice told her.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "I liked him but he can't like me. There is Ila, Genie, and Merill. What about the other girls we meet in the way? He can choose any of them and not even notice I'm here."

"There's no point of feeling sorry. Go along now; your friends are out there for you come back if you feel any better. I would be waiting and expecting your return," the voice said with a satisfied tone.

"I am pleased to have run into you, milord. I have to go," she said and bid farewell.

She walked and stayed and a blank stare. She dressed well and went straight to her room. She sat in front of the mirror and brushed her golden hair. She began to think of the things she and Lord Meily have talked about.

"Louie," she sighed and took a deep breath. "Hmmp, I can't believe I fell for you." She started laughing to herself. "Until now I can't understand I have u even when I didn't want you." She was taken up by her thoughts not minding the time passing by. There nothing in her psyches but Louie and everything about him. Then, there was a sudden knock at the door. She dropped her brushed and came back to her senses. She was surprised because no one knew her room, or even if someone did, they would never recognize it. "Hmmmmm, I wonder who this is," she wondered and stood to open the door. She was already holding the knob but something struck her and made her stop. She felt cold and nervous. Who could this be? She held the knob tightly and was growing pale. Her heartbeat was fast. "What's happening?" she asked.

TO BE CONTINUED 

did you like it I mean, I worked for quite a long time for this…. And I think it's a bit corny, watcha think! Anyway, tell me if ya liked it and also, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I know I aint good in writing but I have great ideas I juz dunno how to put things in order… and also, id luv 2 hear from u….. its 4 development you know! heeheeheee…… hope u liked it! Till then…. Parme, out!


	3. Renard! Why are you here?

The knocking became fast and louder. She just stood there holding the knob. She was stuck and had no idea what to do. Should I open it? Should I stay back? Ahhhh, I don't know! She wanted to move. She wanted to shout. She wanted to turn the knob but just couldn't. Her body was stiff and her thoughts were much occupied of what may happen next if she did a thing wrong. She shook her head vigorously and went back to her being. She took a deep breath and exhaled to let loose the thing that was like blocking her lungs for a moment ago. She turned the knob a little but the knock became a bang. She became even more anxious. I wonder who this is. She opened the door and a man she barely knew came rushing in and covered her mouth with his hand. She was turned to her back with the man was behind her and shut the door. She wanted to know who he was but his arms were just too brawny for her. She could hardly move. Who could this be? They stood like that for a little while. The man held her close and kept his hands in her mouth. She can't move or she doesn't want to move. He kept his ears close to the door as if waiting for something or avoiding someone.

"Shhhhh," he whispered to her ear. She nodded. He finally exhaled and loosened the priestess. She looked behind her and to her surprise, it was Renard. She looked at him in the eye making her look too surprised.

"Don't look at me like that, you make me nervous," he said with a smile in his face. She smiled at him and turned around. She sat down at the side of her bed and looked at him. He looked back and gave a smile. She patted the side making him sit next to her. She can smell his delicate scent and raised her head. He noticed that and turned his head the opposite way.

"What brought you here, Sir Renard?" she asked. He turned around and looked at her. She bowed her head and blushed.

"I just ran away from Isabel," he laughed.

"Hmmmmm, no wonder you really have to hide. She won't stop until she finds you," she laughed. They both burst into mirth and gave each other a stare. He looked down and blushed making Melissa laugh even more.

"Quit it! You're making me blush," he said.

"Okay. No big deal," she said. They were silent when Melissa began to laugh.

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't believe you ran away from your priestess. Lord Mylee would want to hear about this!" she teased.

"That's one of the things you won't want to do," he worriedly said.

"Why not?" she said and pointed his nose. He held her hand and looked at her furiously.

"If that Lord Mylee would now, Isabel would never let me go!' he said.

"Why not?" she asked seriously. "Lord Mylee chose you for her right?"

"That's what she said," he said as he let go of her hand.

"They feel soft, I shouldn't have let it go," he said to himself. He held his hand firmly and was evoking the feel of her hands. She noticed his silence and noted the blank look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He shook and glanced at her immediately. "You seem much occupied there. Is Isabel worrying you?" he shook his head saying no. "Well, you shouldn't because she doesn't even know where my room is. She won't find you here. Don't worry" then, she started laughing.

"It's not her," he whispered.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" she asked after her laugh.

"I said it's not her. She's not bothering me at all," he lividly said. She was startled.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to make you laugh. Would you want anything, water or tea?" she asked as she stood to get to the table.

"No thank you. Stay here," he said as if ordering. He held her hand and pulled her back to her seat.

"Are you ordering me?" she annoyingly asked as she settled her dress.

"No. I asked you to stay!" he blurted out and gave her a sharp look.

"I didn't know you were arrogant. I thought you were nothing but that sweet Renard who did nothing but smile when Isabel introduced you," she said with her point finger raised as if pointing to him..

"I'm sorry I shouted. I'm sorry I acted haughtily. I'm sorry I'm not me right now," he said." It's your fault," he whispered.

"Me? What did I do!" she asked with fumes.

"Forget it," he cut the subject off. He looked at her and faced down. She stood up placed her hands in her waist and looked at him in the face.

"Hey, you were the one acting foolish and I was just trying to make you laugh. Is there anything wrong with that?" she said talking fast. He looked at her in the eyes and faced down once more. "Then look at the floor. That's right. Do I and the floor look the same!" he looked at her and started laughing.

"Now what?" He just laughed and laughed and laughed. She sat down and put her elbows in her lap, placed her face on it and stared at the laughing prince. He was already turning red.

"Is he alright?" She stood and sat beside him. He already lied down on the bed still laughing. "Are you alright?" She patted his legs. He felt those soft hands and suddenly stopped. He stood from lying and was sat.

"There, are you done laughing?" He nodded. She smiled at him and looked deep in his eyes. "He doesn't have the same eyes as Louie," she whispered. He started moving closer to her.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her in the eyes which made Melissa widen her eyes.

"Ahhhh, Renard! Is something wrong?" He looked at her in the eyes; he was growing closer to her. She can't do anything more, she just closed her eyes. Then, Renard backed off and began laughing at her.

"You really think I would kiss you didn't you?" he laughed.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't think it that way?" she said with raised brows. He backed off and moved his head to the left. She was quite nervous a moment ago but now she was calm.

"Haaah, I really thought you would," she stilly said. She was looking down for quite a while. Renard became bored and was very held up with that bunged kiss. "I have to do something. But what?" he whispered to himself. He closed his fists tightly and kept his head low. "Ahhhhhhhh! I have to do something!" he scratched his head and lied down on the bed. Melissa looked at him and raised her brow on him. "I wonder what Louie and Merrill are doing right now, they should be worrying about me by this moment," she thought to herself. She was to stand up but looked behind her and saw something telling her that she should stay.

TO BE CONTINUED 

Hey, what do you think! It was cute right or not : anyway, sarah, thank you so much! Besides, I really wanted renard to kiss melissa, maybe on the next chapter hehe! TT! btw, I changed to names back to their original spelling. Meily is correctly spelled as mylee, genie as jeani, meryll as merrill. I researched those in the internet so I know they're already right


End file.
